User talk:Markus Ramikin
Welcome Hi, welcome to Space Marine Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Thunder Hammer (campaign) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Unknown Primarch (Talk) 13:40, 4 November 2011 Introduction and apology! Hi Markus! You have my most sincere apologies for acting rashly. I first saw the changes on a mobile device, and just did not look keenly enough at what your edits actually said. You very clearly are correct about the direct damage, and your explination in your comment (sorry I didn't see this first!!) is perfectly sound to explain the charged shot. Thanks to both you and Kalina for the research you are doing in game! Cykeisme and I have been working on the data for the weapon information for multiplayer. We intially did in game demos (labs) and more recently have been parsing the source code to see how the damages are calculated. The source code suggests you are largely correct: there is a value entry for "Damage_General" (this would be normal or universal damage) and an entry for "Damage_Armourshield" (this is armor only damage). Most weapons we have looked at have damage_armourshield set to Zero, and do not do any armor-only damage. The melee attacks in particular are pretty consistant at having armor damage. For instance, the first swing of the power axe has Damage_ General 70 Damage_armourshield 250 Two factors have been hampering our write ups: First is shot modifiers There are a SLEW of coefficients for each shot. *default *default_body *tough_body *default_head *tough_head *default_explosive *default_heavy_armor *default_light_armor *tough_light_armor *tough_heavy_armor *default_shield *tough_shield There are two sets of these: one for normal and one for armor damage! There are additional modifiers for ranged-fall off, which were were just starting to look into. Some are pretty easy to ferret out. For instance, Lascannon has default_head set to 2.25 which is the 225 damage we see on a head shot. For the Plamsa gun, the damage_general is 30 (30 universal damage) and the damage_armourshields is 0 (no armor only). The coefficient for the damage_armourshields Default is 2 (so it does X2 base damage to shields) just like you explained, with the roll over damage being applied to health fractionally. Now here is where I am sure YOU are right and I was wrong. We have not been able to find the source code for any of the 'projectile' attacks, so the plasma charge shots, the vengence launcher, or the grenades. When we were doing the in-game testing we must not have carefully watched to see the the charged shots calculated differently than the standard fire mode!!! You were completely correct to point out this error. This is doubly bad on my part, because I was able to demonstrate that the charged plasma cannon shot had an armor-only damage component. So once again, I really apologize for acting too quickly. If I had just seen your comment I could have avoided undoing all your work. Great stuff, and although I cannot easily play the game right now, I do have easy-access to all of the source code so I am happy to try to help however I can. Just message me on my talk page =) FOR THE EMPEROR!! Dlatrex (talk) 15:07, August 23, 2014 (UTC) Haha! No worries. I'll friend you on steam (my name there is SABADO GIGANTE) but I just have a newborn in the house, so my ability to get online is very limited. Fortunately I can access the wiki even from phone/work ;-) Dlatrex (talk) 02:24, August 24, 2014 (UTC) Oh those bloody vainglorious Chaos players!! =) Yeah I can appreciate how they might be a little off-put that their weapon got rolled into the Imperial article, but I think in the interest of neatness this is a good compromise. I think that since we again are most interested in presenting the information that is ocuring in-game (mechanics) then the background is secondary and can be found on the other 40k Wikis. Taking a cue from wikipedia, in this example you have 'toilet' that has a ton of different names in english, but they don't have a problem redirecting them to the article for the most common name. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Water_closet = http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Flush_toilet In your example, the Thunderhammer is the far more common/familiar weapon. And let's face it: at the end of the day the campaign and game ARE centered around the Imperials. So my 2 cents: #1 Collapse all weapons to just a single article for both factions #2 Include at least a small write up in the initial article discussing the differences between Chaos and Imperial versions (including some note that they are functionally identical) #3 If we want to leave the names in there e.g. Daemon Maul have a re-direct so that it can still be used as a search term, but sends them to the same article. Dlatrex (talk) 18:39, August 25, 2014 (UTC) Hey Markus: Yeah that's totally not correct as written. If I am the one who put it in as an armor multipier (good chance) then I was mistaken. The code reads 200 normal damage 25 armor damage. That would seem to jive with the scenarios you're talking about, since it is a moot point unless we can get someone to greater than 200 health (then it would miss 25 damage). Let me know if you think this IS reflected in the game, and I"ll update the tables. Dlatrex (talk) 22:36, October 11, 2015 (UTC) Who said you could edit Death From Above just because it reads better than how I had it??? Why I oughta..... XD Good to see you still kicking around mate! D. Dlatrex (talk) 00:13, May 16, 2018 (UTC)